Z-Ball
Z-Ball was in essence basketball, minus the gravity. The stadium held three Enhanced Lurkers in it and after disposing of them, Isaac Clarke could take part in some Z-Balling. First, he must start a game by activating a panel that appeared on the platform in front of the entrance to the stadium. The stadium was cylindrically-shaped and had 4 columns of 3 platforms facing the 4 Z-Ball score-holes which was a good distance away from the closest platform. A game consisted of jumping on lighted platforms to create a bigger score multiplier and grabbing the ball while it floated in Zero-G and tossing it into one of the four holes. All of this in a small period of time registered on a holographic basketball that hovered behind the player. There are 6 overall levels with each level won opening a locker in the room before the stadium with a Power Node being the final (And most lucrative) prize. Strategy * An easy way to win is to jump onto one of the platforms close to the goals and just grab the ball as it comes out and shoot it back in. You don't get the multiplier but the speed increase from doing it this way makes it VERY easy to win. * Leaving the court with a score of 15 or above will beat the level. * Within a game round, there are a maximum total of 3 platforms that light up simultaneously for Isaac to jump on. * Don't pay attention to the shot clock on Isaac's back. The timer does not follow close enough to Isaac's back, and it takes a short moment to catch up to him after he performs a Zero-G jump. Reading it at this point will only waste valuable time. * If the ball isn't in the stadium when the game begins, it gets launched out of one of the score-holes. Otherwise if it is, the game starts with the ball remaining in the same position before the game starts. As such, you can maneuver the ball into an easy-to-spot location to win the first round of the game faster and easier. * The ball continuously makes a whirring sound, and glows blue with smaller blowing orbs circling it. Listen out for the general direction the hum comes from to track the ball down faster. * The ball will drift away if Isaac happens to jump or walk into it. Try not to make physical contact with it too often. * Winning a game consists of jumping into every white-lit platform, then launching the ball into a score-hole. Avoid touching the red-lit platforms! * As game levels increase, so does the difficulty. There are screens around the score-holes that can move directly above the score-hole preventing the Z-Ball from entering that particular score-hole. Some score-holes will be permanently blocked, while other score-holes have the platform continuously move over and away from it. Launch the Z-Ball the moment the score-hole is exposed when the platform moves off it. * After winning the Power Node by beating level 6, playing the game again replays level 6 with no prizes given upon winning. * This is one of those rare situations where having an upgraded Telekinesis module really helps you out. * Completing every level earns the Achievement/Trophy "Z-Baller". Category:Mini Games